Fil de forum:Discussions et Hypothèses - Sabaody Park/@comment-13940863-20150916153246/@comment-15473662-20150917155125
OP4bestOnes a écrit : Monkey D SoSo a écrit : OP4bestOnes a écrit : OOSanjiOo a écrit : OP4bestOnes a écrit : Embima yonezu a écrit : OP4bestOnes a écrit : Embima yonezu a écrit : OP4bestOnes a écrit : ... Heuu alors la vous allez bcp trop loin! Si tu check les version 2 (donc les versions sures!) de chaque langue (et j'ai checké en Raw, en Anglais, en Français et en Espagnol), Leo parle bien d'un scarabée volant! "Yellow cub" est un jeu de mots pour "Yellow cab" > taxi! Cavendish lui demande si les Tontattas vont prendre la mer, et Leo répond qu'il "rentreront" avec les scarabées une fois le banquet fini! Rentrer signifie "retourner d'ou tu viens", donc de Dressrossa! Il n'y a vraiment pas de quoi douter ici! Bien sur, ceci n'est que ce qu'annonce Leo pour le moment! Rien ne dit qu'il ne prendra pas la mer avec son peuple plus tard! Alors, déjà, les versions françaises et espagnoles viennent après les versions anglaises, car ces dernières sont les plus fidèles, donc je ne me base que sur celles-ci. Ensuite, j'attend la sortie de la deuxième traduction, qui est toujours la meilleure et celle qui retranscrit le mieux ce qu'Oda a voulu dire. Dans la bonne version donc, one piece 800, il est bien dit par Leo : "We'll take part in the banket ! We will just return on the yellow cub once it's over ! Don't worry !". = "Nous allons prendre part au buffet ! Nous retournerons juste sur le Yellow Cub une fois que cela sera terminé ! Ne t'inquiète pas !". Donc déjà, la traduction avec "With the Yellow Cub" est fausse, c'est bien SUR et pas AVEC. Merci de m'apprendre le jeu de mot faisant référence au taxi, mais cela ne fait que renforcer ma théorie. Yellow Cab est au singulier, et si cela signifie taxi, alors cela représente bien l'idée d'un bateau appelé Yellow Cub, et non LES scarabées. Pour moi, je me répète encore, le discours narrateur a été très explicite, sans compter le fait qu'ils soient déjà loins de Dressrosa, puisqu'ils ont commencé le buffet après avoir quitté Dressrosa, et on sait au combien traine un buffet quand Luffy et Zoro y sont présents. Non, les nains ont leur navire, ne retournent pas sur Dressrosa et représenteront Luffy sur une partie des mers, jusqu'à preuve du contraire. L'argument qu'ils vont retourner à Dressrosa n'a pas de sens selon moi, sachant qu'ils avaient tous prévu avant la réponse de Luffy de le suivre jusqu'à la fin de son périple. Donc oui il y a à hésiter, et je ne prendrais pas ta certitude pour acquise ;) PS : retourner, pas rentrer. Retourner sur le Yellow Cub, pas sur Dressrosa. Yellow Cub peut être leur navire, sous forme d'un scarabée jaune, qui sait. Il n'est en tout cas pas fait question des scarabées. Aucune hésitation tant qu'Oda ne me donne pas tord :p mais t'a suivi dressrosa un peu ? parce que depuis le début on essaye de te faire comprendre que les nains ont des scarabées jaunes sur lesquels ils montent pour se déplacer dans les airs, et désolé mais "on the yellow cub" veut bien dire sur les scarabées jaunes j'ai hâte d'être au prochain scan tu verra bien par toi même qui a raison ^^